


七年之痒（全）

by 1478058153



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1478058153/pseuds/1478058153
Summary: 来看老夫老妻飙车👄
Relationships: 张云雷/杨九郎 - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	七年之痒（全）

**Author's Note:**

> 来看老夫老妻飙车👄

(上）  
张云雷和杨九郎搭档七年了，在一块儿也有四年多了，也都习惯了忙碌的生活，两个大老爷们平时也不好意思说什么肉麻的话，就这样过着老夫老妻的日子。  
随着热度的不断上升，张云雷接下的杂志综艺通告越来越多，最近又忙着录新歌，常常是后半夜才到家，累的洗个澡倒头就睡，第二天杨九郎睡醒的时候张云雷已经不知道什么时候出门赶工作去了，自己也得爬起来准备通告，有时候一周下来两个人也难得见上几面。  
默契的搭档和伴侣起初本不将这样生活上的梳离放在心上，杨九郎的工作相对张云雷来说少一些，虽说心里清楚对方的忠诚与爱意，但没有爱人在身边，是球赛也不好看了，炒饼也不好吃了，就连想要几个吻都得挑好时机，特意留好的晚饭人家也吃不上几口。每次看着人困得睁不开的眼睛，杨九郎也舍不得再做下去，不知从什么时候起，两人在床上就真的只剩下了搂着睡觉，但这样的时间一长，加上七年这个不尴不尬的数字，杨九郎不得不介意起来。  
这天二人好不容易找出空档时间，约好了早点回家，张云雷却接了个制作人的电话转头就回到工作室修改新歌的曲调。屏幕上置顶的对话框还停留在两小时前问人有没有好好吃饭，不管自己再怎样殷切的关心，得到的回复也不会超过三个字，杨九郎自己坐在沙发上越想越不对劲。  
等到张云雷到家又是后半夜了，看到客厅还亮着灯刚想问杨九郎怎么还没睡，就被抱了个满怀，“嗯？干嘛？”  
“想你了。”杨九郎从背后替人脱下外套，把头埋在张云雷颈窝里贪婪的呼吸着爱人身上夹杂着淡淡寒意的香水味。  
“别闹了，好累。”张云雷偏过头微微躲了一下。  
要是换做以往，杨九郎必然会松手好生伺候着人洗漱睡觉，生怕扰了他难得的休息时间，但今天，他不打算这么做。  
杨九郎不搭他的话，就这样借着背对的姿势在张云雷脖子上小心舔吻，留意着不留下痕迹，毕竟在被化妆师姐姐带着奇怪的目光叠上好几层粉底之后，张云雷就再不许他在衣服遮不住的地方印下一颗吻痕。  
“干什么？好了你别闹。”感受到爱人今天的异样，张云雷有点紧张的重复了一次刚才的话，肩膀也僵硬起来。  
“没闹。”  
随手把外套扔到沙发上，弯下身打横抱起还没反应过来的人就往卧室走。张云雷也明白了杨九郎的意图，嘴上还好言劝着打算拒绝，却用胳膊紧紧勾着杨九郎的脖子，习惯性的往人怀里蹭了蹭找到舒服的姿势。  
杨九郎把人放在铺好的双人床上，不等张云雷坐起身就直接压上去，两手撑在人耳边低下头压低了声音：“做一次，就一次。”  
说罢轻轻吮吸宽大衣领下露出的一段锁骨。  
“不行，九郎，嗯哈，明天还得录歌。”  
“那你轻点叫。”杨九郎一只手顺着腰线往下摸，另一只手已经解了人领口的两颗扣子。  
张云雷已经有了点反应，伸手搭上杨九郎的肩膀，嘴上却仍急着拒绝：“今天真的不可以，嗯，九郎你别闹了”，顺着小腹传来的酥麻感引得人一阵颤栗：“不行，九郎你别动，求你了，我去洗个澡，啊？”  
说着怀里的人作势要起身，杨九郎按着张云雷的肩膀一把将人推回在床上，压着人的手腕吻住一再拒绝的嘴唇，带着狠劲反复啃咬人的双唇，一吻结束，张云雷眼尾泛红委屈巴巴的缩在爱人身下，两手攥紧了拳头。  
“角儿”带着情欲的奶音叹气似的，总能让张云雷瞬间失去抵抗力，仅剩最后的一丝理智使他做着无谓的挣扎。  
“到这个时候了，你觉得可能吗？”杨九郎一点没有心疼的意思，又是一个深吻，二人的牙齿嗑在一起，呼吸交叠着逐渐加快。  
张云雷看着一向体贴的爱人今日这样不依不饶，原本抱歉的眼神略带怒意，赌气似的自己动手解起衬衫的扣子，没几下就把上身脱了个精光，皱成一团的衬衣被扔在床头：“做吧做吧，你是一点不知道心疼我。”  
本能的想接一句：“你亏心不亏心呢？”，话到嘴边又被咽了回去，张云雷这番动作算是把杨九郎的情绪撩拨到顶，想到近来他的种种冷淡，酸味又冲上来，盯着人的眼睛问：“你什么意思？和我上个床是逼你了？”  
杨九郎眼睛里的怒意不加掩饰，张云雷被盯得有点心虚，自知刚刚的话多少有些不合适，却还是仰了仰头：“我...哎？卧槽你干嘛？”  
不等人把话说完就粗暴的扯下腰带，几下就连着内裤一起扒掉了张云雷的牛仔裤，抓着人的胳膊死死摁在床上，在光滑的锁骨上留了好几个深色的吻痕。  
怀里的人被吓得也有些急了，两腿突然没了安全感，相互交叠着磨蹭：“杨九郎？杨淏翔？你他妈今天到底抽什么风啊？”  
杨九郎任由他再怎么挣扎着骂人也不再搭一句话，只是把两只手腕叠在一起用一只手禁锢着压在头顶，用膝盖顶开张云雷微微颤抖的双腿往紧致的洞口送了一根手指,凭着记忆迅速找到敏感点用劲按下去。  
“杨九郎你不是人，啊嗯...”  
许久没人开拓的身体很快兴奋起来，杨九郎虽在气头上，却也还是小心的反复压过那点等人适应，做到这一步张云雷也不再挣扎，主动往前送了送腰：“不像话...嗯，翔子”杨九郎今日动作快了许多，虽然被直接照顾敏感点的快感一波接着一波，但加到第三根手指时张云雷还是忍不住“啊不行，疼....”  
往常不管是不是真的疼，是不是正在兴头上，只要张云雷提到这个字杨九郎都会迅速温柔下来，但今天他只是兀自低头带上套子，挤了润滑液头一次没有在手心焐热就给人抹了上去，凉丝丝的触感让后穴瑟缩了一下，体会到爱人今天的冷漠与粗暴的张云雷感觉到害怕，伸手想搂着人的肩膀要一个拥抱，却被握住手腕重新按了回去。  
一入到底的不适和被拒绝接触的冷漠逼得人掉了两滴眼泪，但杨九郎居然也没有理会的直接抽插起来，被顶的发抖的人哭着呻吟：“杨九郎...额你...你到底要干什么啊，嗯啊不行了，慢...太深了，唔轻点儿啊...”羞赧的埋怨，情迷意乱的呻吟全当没听见，杨九郎只顾埋头毫无章法的次次深入到底，引得唱歌的好嗓子发出一声高过一声的叫床动静。  
都带着气的两人做爱也像是在吵架，一个也不示弱的把这场性事冲到一个又一个顶峰，一波又一波欢愉在两人身体里炸开。  
这样做了几分钟，张云雷的身体也逐渐适应了抽插的节奏，仰起头配合的送着身子，肠肉湿哒哒的裹上来，身上泛着浅浅的红：“给我...翔子，老公，再...再快点...”杨九郎听了这话轻轻笑了一声，一手掐着人的腰配合的加快操干的速度。  
高潮前张云雷全身绷紧，小腿紧紧缠在杨九郎的腰上，手腕竭力挣扎，杨九郎不得不加大了手上的力气才能握紧，怀里的人被折腾到带着委屈眼泪直流：“九郎，嗯...抱...”  
杨九郎终是没忍下心来再冷淡下去，轻轻松开了右手，没等喘口气的时间，张云雷就借着杨九郎顶进来的节奏伸手搂住爱人的脖子，头低在人颈边呜咽着一起到了高潮：“嗯...九郎啊。”  
说了一次，就只做一次。  
杨九郎掰开张云雷的手沉默的给套子打了个结下床去扔。  
往常张云雷应该急着找换洗的衣物直接去洗澡，但是今天被压着狠做了这么久，没有得到一丝怜爱，使得被宠惯了的人感觉受了天大的委屈。  
一句话应该不至于引得杨九郎这么生气，连他喊疼也不管了，张云雷怎么也想不通到底为什么，拉过被子的一角咬着牙忍眼泪。  
杨九郎一直到自己洗完了澡也没多说一句话，上床掀开被子看到浑身光溜溜的缩成的爱人，叹了口气捞过那人的身子，张云雷顺从地转过身低着头咬着嘴唇努力不让自己抽搭出声，杨九郎把下巴抵在张云雷的发旋上，没有洗掉的发胶沾了汗有点黏糊糊的，过了许久才开口：“七年了，你要是觉得腻了就说，也正常。”  
怀里的人猛地抬起头，瞪大了眼睛盯着杨九郎的脸， 泪水在眼眶里转了好几圈终是落下来，看的杨九郎一阵心疼。张云雷盯了好一会，猛地从杨九郎怀里挣出来，扑上去压在杨九郎身上对着因为惊讶微微张开的嘴吻下去，边亲边恶狠狠的问：“我他妈以为出什么事了，我腻了我理你？我腻了我跟你上床？跟你做爱？我腻了我乐意被你操？我腻了我他妈还亲你？杨九郎你他妈竟然...这么想我？”张云雷越说越难过，索性趴在人身上冲着肩膀狠狠咬了好几口，直到嘴里有了血腥味才回过神。  
杨九郎保持着半躺的姿势一动不动地让他咬，伸手抚上人的后背，把人紧紧按在怀里一下一下顺着脊梁骨：“对不起...”  
谁料到不道歉还好，一道歉倒惹的人更不乐意了，张云雷从杨九郎身上下来卷过被子背过身去，咬着牙哑着嗓子说：“我腻了，你闭嘴，咱俩明天就分手，七年了，也该腻了。”  
杨九郎知道自己理亏，也知道人说的是气话，钻到被窝里把人捞出来仰躺着吻在汗湿的额头上：“你知道我不是这个意思，这不总是独守空房容易瞎想嘛，毕竟我男朋友这么好看。”  
杨九郎从来没有如此感谢过自己刷到这个逗笑张云雷的技能，如果不是怀里的人使劲捶着他胸口，他真要跪下给天皇老儿磕两个响头。  
看到张云雷还是没忍住笑出了声，杨九郎借着机会掐着人的下巴：“说，张云雷喜欢杨九郎。”  
张云雷赌气鼓着脸蛋摇头：“滚，不说，我腻了，明儿就换个人喜欢去。”  
“你说不说？”  
“不说！”  
感觉到杨九郎的手已经又摸到腰窝上，张云雷一个激灵：“说！说！我说！张云雷喜欢杨九郎！张云雷喜欢杨九郎！你丫赶紧撒手！”  
“说，张磊喜欢杨淏翔。”  
“张磊喜欢杨淏翔，全天下第一喜欢，死皮赖脸的喜欢，行了吧。”  
“不行。”杨九郎停下在张云雷腰间作乱的手，在人唇上印下一个吻，自言自语似的念叨：“再亲一下。”  
昏暗的灯光下张云雷两只手腕和腰间的指痕若隐若现，杨九郎扯过被子给人包了个严实：“睡吧。”高潮退后的身体仍有些汗津津热乎乎的，杨九郎不顾人的挣扎紧紧搂在怀里。  
“都怪你，嗓子哑了。”  
“明儿说啥不让你去了，钱我赔。”  
“被你说的我像是出去卖的。”  
“我舍不得，闭嘴，睡觉。”  
一天下来加上被狠狠折腾这么一次，张云雷确实累了，没过多久呼吸便沉了下来，杨九郎把垫在人脑袋下面的胳膊轻轻抽出来，捧着他的脸在眼睛上又吻了吻。其实他只是借这个由头来一次自己心知肚明的无理取闹，究其原因，就是被爱人冷落了心里不乐意，想着今天确实是欺负够了小祖宗，刚刚他委屈的时候自己早就后了一万次悔，明儿一定好好补偿他。  
“杨九郎爱张云雷。”  
“杨淏翔最爱张磊。”  
“晚安。”

（下）  
刚醒就听见浴室哗啦啦的水声，看了眼手机，才五点钟，什么工作也不至于这么早吧，杨九郎边下床收拾着昨晚两人乱扔的衣服边疑惑的想着。  
到浴室门口敲了敲门：“起这么早有事？”  
张云雷一开口，嗓子还是有点哑：“没事，昨天没洗身上难受，你回去睡吧。”  
起都起了，男朋友都洗的干干净净了，还睡什么睡啊。  
张云雷正背过身去冲头发，被腰上乱摸的手吓了一跳，转过头白了一眼身后笑的意味深长的人：“死出切，别碰我。”  
杨九郎就知道自家这个小祖宗没那么容易哄好，但如果这个时候妥协了，战线恐怕要拉的更长，于是一边谄笑着一边解释，手上的动作一点没停：“昨天是我不好了，随你怎么骂都成，今儿我下午才有通告，这一大早的要不咱先....?”  
张云雷一把拍在杨九郎胳膊上：“我告诉你想都不要想，要做也不跟你，你别觉得昨天我没说这事就过去了，还问我腻了没，我看是不是你有了新欢就想栽赃到我身上，怪不得人家都说你有心机，我看也......”  
逗哏一说起话上了兴头就怎么也说不住，要是任他闹下去，估计马上就真的能上升到人格品质问题了，杨九郎看着他说了一会，想着看来只能靠吻来堵住那张喋喋不休的小嘴了，上前勾着人的舌尖挑逗了一番，不一会张云雷嘴边漏出的几声细小娇吟被水流盖了过去。  
杨九郎没再给人开口的机会，一边亲吻一边一只手扣在张云雷的后脑把人往怀里带，一只手在淌着水珠的身体上四处点火，张云雷背靠在浴室冰凉的瓷砖上伸手揽住爱人的头，杨九郎笑着往后退了一步拉着人靠在怀里：“我们张老师这不是知道接吻的时候为什么要这么搂着吗？上节目说谎可不对啊。”  
清早的欲望很容易就被挑起来，张云雷红着脸抬头瞪了杨九郎一眼：“闭嘴，要做就快点，不做赶紧给我滚出去。”  
杨九郎把人翻过去趴在墙上，借着水流一点点做着扩张：“慢慢来啊，这不是怕你疼嘛，这就着急了，看来咱这急性子这是真的没撒谎。”  
“昨天我说疼也没见你慢点儿，嗯哈...现在在这装什么装。”  
杨九郎扶着人的腰侧轻声道歉：“我错了好不好？可以了吗？”  
“可以个屁，我，啊你别...”张云雷被突然照顾到敏感点，一下软了身子，腰也又塌下去一点。  
“我问的是你后面可以了没，现在呢？”  
“嗯？啊杨九郎我操你大爷的，嘶好了嗯...”  
花洒喷出的水混着张云雷分泌的肠液不一会就沾了杨九郎满手，水蒸汽给浑身赤裸的两人之间加了一层朦胧的雾气，张云雷的呼吸喷到瓷砖上聚成了一小圈水滴抱着团淌下来。  
杨九郎把并拢的手指抽出来揉了两把张云雷发热的腰窝，引得人张了张嘴，原本的娇喘声却被隐隐的痛感堵了回去。  
“嗯，那个你，不浪费水啊？”  
察觉到张云雷胳膊撑在墙面，腿上偷偷换了重心，杨九郎伸手关了花洒从门把手上取下浴巾给人裹起来抱着往卧室走。  
刚被放到床上就从散开的浴巾里伸出胳膊勾住杨九郎的脖子，“翔子，给我...”  
“好。”  
念着昨晚给人折腾的太狠心中有愧，再者也不想真的影响工作，杨九郎今天格外温柔，按着张云雷的习惯，每一下都照顾的极其到位，外人尽职二人相配堪称天作之合，却不曾有人知晓连床上的事也如此契合，身下刚刚还不依不饶百般不乐意的人此刻舒服的闭上眼睛，不再隐忍着把呻吟声不断放大。  
“九郎...快...不要了...嗯啊别...”  
杨九郎一边次次深入一边附身吻了吻张云雷的侧颈，又引来一声拔高的娇吟：“轻点儿喊。”  
“今天...嗯，老师说有急事，不能...嗯哈...不用去录了，嗓子...没事，啊...”  
“刚才故意不说？”杨九郎放缓了身下的动作。  
刚洗了澡的人身上带着沐浴露的花香味，扬起泛着潮红的脸是水汪汪的眼睛眨巴着，颇有勾引人的意味：“你问了吗？”  
“哟，张老师还有心思跟我对活呢？看来没爽到啊。”说完猛地向上一顶，明显感到缠在腰上的两条腿突然收紧。  
“啊...不是...不行了...”张云雷攥紧了床单仰起头喘气。  
“再等等。”  
杨九郎手上撸动着张云雷的性器，下身加快速度抽插了十几下一起射了出来。  
高潮过后的张云雷心里的气消了大半，缩在床边看杨九郎忙前忙后的收拾，脸上带着笑不时抬腿勾勾人的胳膊，“你没刮胡子。”  
“哪儿冒出来的这话，这不刚起就忙着操你了吗，走，一起。”  
杨九郎拽着张云雷的脚腕把人拉过来，拖鞋踢到床边，把纸巾收了一团攥在手里，转身往浴室走。“今儿这么体贴呐。”  
杨九郎知道他这话说的更多在刚才那场欢爱，随口答道：“非得狠着对你一次才发现是吧？”  
得寸进尺的小祖宗坐在床边，两手撑在身侧不动：“那再体贴点，过来抱我呗？”  
嘴上念叨着：“早晚折你手上”，却还是回来面对面的把人抱起来挂好，放到洗漱台上前还不忘在人身下铺了一条浴巾。  
张云雷坐在洗漱台上晃着两条腿笑，拿起一旁的剃须刀点了点头示意要帮人刮胡子：“看我搭档心里的事多多，工作的醋也吃，我以后不挣钱了，天天在家呆着得了。”  
“说的像是我养不起你一样。”  
刚做完的人儿脸上的潮红还没褪干净，停下手瞟了一脸享受的杨九郎一眼：“闭嘴”  
“哦。”  
张云雷放下刮胡刀拿着杨九郎挤好牙膏的牙刷刷牙，含糊的说话：“喂。”  
“嗯？”  
“我说。”张云雷把牙膏沫子吐干净，漱了口水：“你不会真以为我跟你过腻了吧？”  
“啊....”杨九郎台上的八核大脑此时高速运转，想着如何绝地求生。  
“算啦，我最近是太忙了，以为你也够忙的顾不上这些呢，以后会注意哒。”说罢手撑着洗漱台就要往下跳，杨九郎赶紧含着牙刷腾出手来抱他。  
“我没有，这几年给你惯的，相信你也找不到别人。”  
“屁！我转头就给你找一个比你温柔比你帅比你眼睛大的你信不信？”  
“你试试？”  
“嘻嘻，九郎好A哦~哥哥越凶我越兴奋~。”  
杨九郎看着又模仿粉丝上瘾的小祖宗直头疼：“你戏精啊？”  
“说谁呢你。”  
两人又亲又闹的不知不觉错过了日出，拉开窗帘被晃了眼睛。  
“早上牛奶鸡蛋饼凑合一下。”  
“瞧你那样，还戴个围裙，真像那么回事似的。”  
“伺候角儿嘛。”  
杨九郎放下盘子，两人默契的交换了一个牛奶味的吻。  
洗碗的时候张云雷贴过来黏在杨九郎身上：“你到沙发那自己玩会去，在这干嘛？”  
“我不，其实我也...唉，好久都没这样了。”张云雷把下巴搁在人肩膀上，整个人贴上去。  
老夫老妻了也非要闹这一场才能逼得两人坦白一点心意。  
杨九郎转过身来捏着人的下巴在嘴唇上亲了一口：“今天时候还早，我们时间多着呢，啊？”  
沾着水珠的手有点凉，张云雷歪头躲开转身往厨房外跑：“杨九郎！七年之痒你就打算在床上挠挠吗？”  
杨九郎拿毛巾擦了擦手走到客厅，笑着抬腿跪在沙发上把低头玩手机的人压在靠背上从额头一点点往下亲吻：“不在床上，这也行。”  
张云雷带着娇嗔的笑，任由他吻下去，两人正缠绵到难舍难分正要有进一步动作之时，被撂在一旁的手机不合时宜的响了起来，张云雷把手抽开拿起来看了一眼，二人共同的宣传打来的电话，杨九郎抬起身子顺了顺爱人的头发，在耳后舔吻了两下：“开免提。”  
张云雷哼哼了两声，按下接听键之前嘱咐道：“你可别瞎闹啊。”  
“喂？张老师？”  
“嗯。”杨九郎不顾张云雷的警告在人脖子上留了好几个印子，张云雷皱着眉来回躲。  
“杨老师在吗？我打他手机没人接。”  
这下两人都一脸懵的停下了动作，杨九郎转过身来搂着人坐在沙发上拿过手机：“姐姐我在，刚手机开静音了没看见。”  
“那就行，杨老师咱们上次录那个采访，那边说后期剪的时候丢了一块，问能不能补录一下，最好现在就过去，时间有点紧咱估计完事就得直接去下午定好的杂志那边了。”  
杨九郎转过头看张云雷，只见怀里的人缩成一团低着头瘪着嘴一下一下狠狠的拽自己的睡衣袖子，抬手把衣服从人手里拯救出来，小声在人耳边说：“再揪要开线了。”  
许久没有得到回复，电话那头又补了一句：“要是不方便的话就直接少两个问题也没关系的，不影响什么，那我告诉那边就这样吧。”  
杨九郎正要答应，手机就被刚刚还在怀里委屈巴巴的张云雷抢回去：“没事，姐姐，我们起了，我让他收拾收拾就走。”  
“那行，那杨老师，咱就直接原地点见吧，麻烦您了 。”  
挂了电话，杨九郎把盘腿低头坐着的人搂的更紧了点问：“难得一上午，这就舍得我走了？”  
“那能怎么办啊，工作要做好的啊。”张云雷甩过来一个抱枕下地往卧室走，装作满不在乎的说：“算了，我也体会一把独守空房的感觉吧。”  
从卧室给人扔出两件衣服：“赶紧走，别烦我。”  
等杨九郎站在门口又转身进屋从床头柜上拿来自己昨天摘下来的表：“戴这个。”  
杨九郎捏了一把人的脸蛋，笑着接过来：“我尽量早点回来，要是没赶上晚饭别等我。”  
“知道了，我还等你吃饭？咋想这么美呢？快滚。”  
张云雷关了门又坐回沙发上有点失落的开始刷抖音，还没等看完几个视频就听门口急匆匆的熟悉脚步响起，敲门声吓了人一跳，穿上拖鞋边开门边念叨：“不会按密码啊？又落下啥了你？”  
门刚一开就被拽进怀里，杨九郎在人额头上故意大声亲了一口，又揉了一把头发，趁张云雷还没反应过来转身就跑：“拜拜了您内。”  
关门前在门缝里又塞进来一句：“哎你别瞎给人开门，好歹问一句啊。”  
“快滚！我又不是安迪！”  
杨九郎不在家的一天张云雷也算是实实在在体验了一把寂寞的感觉，几次想拿起手机问两句又怕打扰人拍摄，师父出去商演，姐姐带着安迪回娘家，师兄弟忙着园子演出，张云雷百无聊赖的一天把手机玩没电两次，对着台本发呆两小时，听戏练歌也集中不了精神，还不如工作呢，张云雷把手机往床上一扔靠在床头想，小眼巴查的这会子不知道在耍什么帅呢。  
杨九郎到家的时候张云雷刚趴在沙发上睡着，把已经有点放凉的烤鸭和卷饼放到餐桌上，看到厨房里拆封码好的两袋泡面，整整齐齐切好的番茄，和每份精准到一勺几个花生粒的辣酱，捡起掉到地上躺在人垂下的手边的歪唱台本时笑着想，张云雷这一天是要无聊成什么样了。  
把人换了个不那么扭曲的姿势躺好，盖上毯子的动作已经很轻却还是把人弄醒，朦胧间张云雷刚要起身就被蒙上眼睛：“缓一会。”  
“回来了？”明明眼睛一亮，却还是装作漫不经心的问。  
“嗯，买的烤鸭，你也没说你都把泡面拆了等我啊，咋办。”  
张云雷坐在桌边开了一包卷饼：“谁等你了？我吃过了，拆着玩的。”  
“哦，吃过了啊？那我刚好不饿，先干点正事消耗消耗热量？”  
说完杨九郎就要解人睡衣扣子，刚解了两颗就被拦下来：“两天操我三次？你要死啊？”  
“早上你不是这么说的，我这还欠着一次呢？”  
硬的不行就只能来撒娇了，反正杨九郎就吃这招：“翔子~咱先吃饭吧啊，我饿到仿佛身体被掏空了。”  
逗人也逗够了，杨九郎去把张云雷“切着玩的柿子”拌了个糖抢救一下，“你也没我费啊就肾亏了？你吃你的，吃饱再说别的。”  
“歪？”张云雷一边扒拉着黄瓜丝一边用脚有一搭没一搭的踢着杨九郎的凳子腿。  
“干嘛？来给我给我，你看你卷的那叫个啥，还爱吃呢。”  
“我再也不要排晚上的工作了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 糖也发了，床也上了，三连关注我不配吗？


End file.
